elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Companions
This article is about The Companions guild. For traveling partners, see: Followers The Companions is a guild of warriors descended from the Five Hundred Companions led by Ysgramor. This confirms early speculation about the similar names.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Loading Screen Characteristics The Companions guild is similar to the Fighters Guild of Cyrodiil, albeit with a less generic name. Eorlund, a blacksmith in Whiterun, states that they are leaderless. He says that an elder named Kodlak Whitemane acts as the "Harbinger" (counselor), but that there have been no actual leaders since Ysgramor. The fact that they have no official leader is emphasized by the guild name. First Impressions Aela The Huntress, Farkas and Ria are among the first of this guild that you meet in Skyrim. They first appear at Pelagia Farm outside of Whiterun fighting a giant. You can help slay the giant if you so desire. Whether you assist them or not, Aela will engage you in conversation, extending an invitation to Jorrvaskr. Jorrvaskr Jorrvaskr is the building that acts as the home of The Companions, located in Whiterun, on its eastern side. The inside is shaped like a Viking mead hall, from the outside it resembles the upside-down hull of a longship. The hall acts as both home and meeting place for The Companions. Jorrvaskr sits at the base of the Skyforge which is an ancient forge from which special weapons and armor are crafted. Once a character joins The Companions, they can sleep and eat here. On the southern wall of the mead hall is a special area for the fragments of Wuuthrad. Joining The Companions If you helped battle the giant at Pelagia Farm, or at least approached once it was slain, the companions there will direct you to speak with Kodlak. If not, simply head to Jorrvaskr in Whiterun and talk to the members until one of them directs you to Kodlak. Vilkas will oppose you joining, but Kodlak reassures him and directs him to take you outside to train. After the training, Vilkas will have you locate Eorlund Gray-Mane, Whiterun's senior blacksmith, in order to sharpen his sword and learn more about the guild. This is where most of the background information comes from. After talking to Eorlund, he asks you to bring a shield to Aela so he can be with his wife, who is in mourning. Once these are done, there may be a few more minor quests to complete before you are a true member of the guild. The Circle The Companions also have a secret. Many of the Companions are werewolves and as such, the guild is in constant conflict with a band of werewolf hunters known as the Silver Hand. Early in the Companions quest-line, the player is locked in a small chamber. From there you witness Farkas, surrounded by members of The Silver Hand, transforming into a werewolf. After seeing this, the player has have the option of asking The Circle members "What is it like being a werewolf?". They withhold from answering your question until you progress further into the quest line. They finally understand your curiosity and may attack you if you ask too much. The quests can be finished quickly by only taking on Skjor's quests. If you do a few more quests for the companions, they invite you to become a member of the Circle. If you choose to, you will participate in a special ceremony to become a werewolf. In doing so, you will embark on several missions for members of the Companions. You will also be able to transform into a werewolf once a day. Becoming a werewolf is optional, one of the drawbacks of being a werewolf is that you will no longer gain a rested bonus from sleeping and cannot become a vampire, because you're immune to disease. You do however gain a very big stamina bonus and your stamina regenerates much faster than normal while in werewolf form. Main Quests : Take Up Arms : Proving Honor (Prerequisite: one or more Radiant Quests) The Silver Hand Blood's Honor Purity of Revenge Glory of the Dead Radiant Quests *Most of these quests can be repeated unlimited times, whith random goals. For example in Animal Extermination, the house and target beast will be different each time. *When entering and leaving the area, which the NPC currently occupies, radiant quests whill change. So if you want a particular type of quest to appear, simply reenter Jorrvaskr until it appears. *Sometimes, the leaders won't have any quest. Reentering Jorrvaskr may also change this. *Some of these quests (like Purity) are one time only, but they still follow the "reset" mentioned above, when leaving an area. Initial Wave: These quests are available after completing Take Up Arms : Animal Extermination I - Aela : Animal Extermination II - Aela : Hired Muscle - Farkas : Trouble in Skyrim - Farkas Family Heirloom - Skjor or Vilkas Escaped Criminal - Skjor or Vilkas Rescue Mission - Skjor or Vilkas Second Wave: These quests are available after completing The Silver Hand. : Striking the Heart - Aela Stealing Plans - Aela Retrieval - Aela Final Wave: These quests are available after completing Glory of the Dead. : Totems of Hircine - Aela Purity - Farkas or Vilkas : Dragon Seekers - Farkas or Vilkas (Prerequisite: must also complete Main Quest: A Blade In The Dark ) Members *Kodlak Whitemane : Harbinger and Circle Member *Aela The Huntress: Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Archery) *Farkas : Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Heavy Armor) *Vilkas : Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Two-Handed) *Ria *Skjor : Circle Member *Athis : Expert Trainer (One-Handed) *Vignar Grey-Mane *Njada Stonearm : Expert Trainer (Block) *Torvar *The Dragonborn (After the completion of Take Up Arms) Bugs : If you kill and steal things from The Companions and try to "pay your debts" 3 options appear two of which are paying back your dues and the other one rejecting to pay their fine, when you pay your debt they will respond and another speech option will appear after they say their thanks, and it says ForceGreet hitting this causes to take you back to the beginning of the conversation with two payment options and one denial option, hitting O or B and exiting the conversation results in the exact same thing and it is impossible to take up any of their quests or be friend The Companions References de:Die Gefährten Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions